Supreme Green
by Ritegirl456
Summary: Beast Boy is 18 now. He thinks his life is hard enough with his huge crush on Raven until his mom calls!
1. Chapter 1: College!

Supreme Green

Chapter 1: College!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or Raven or any Teen Titans.

"Bleep. Bleep. BLEEP. BLEEEEEP." The alarm clock went on and on. Beast Boy made it stop by hitting the little button on top. He groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He got dressed in his black and purple suit and put on his belt.

It had been at least fifteen months since their last adventure. Beast Boy is 18 now. He has fallen in love with Raven, but is too shy now to talk to her.

"Cyborg what`s for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked with a smile.

"I don`t know actually! Starfire said she would try making it this morning." Cyborg said.

"Oh no. Is something burning or is it just me?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I know. Oh my gosh! Starfire! What`s going on in there?" Cyborg said running off towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy saw Raven walk into the living room. Her cape drooping over her eyes. Then an awful smell of burnt chicks entered the room. It was Starfire. Her face was black of smoke and ash. Cyborg walked in after, sparking and full of smoke and ash too.

"She tried to make eggs." Cyborg groaned.

Starfire smiled. "Want some?" She asked. Her face looked like she had set fire to a power plant. Suddenly Robin rushed in is face full of fear.

"Where`s the fire?!" He asked. He saw Starfire and Cyborg.

"Oh. False alarm it`s just Starfire`s cooking." He said.

"Hey!" Starfire said trying to defend her burnt eggs.

"I`ll get the bacon." Cyborg said.

"Ooooo! I wanna help!" Beast Boy shouted out. Then looked embarrassed. He rushed into the kitchen.

After having a breakfast of bacon and _real_ eggs. Beast Boy saw Raven walking over to her room. He rushed over to her wondering what he should say.

"Hey, umm Raven. Do you, umm, want to, errr." He stuttered.

"Want to go out to get dinner sometime?" Raven finished his sentence.

"Yeah. That`s what I meant." Beast Boy said, pulling his hair back.

"How bout no. I`m too busy." Raven answered.

Beast Boy drooped down. He knew that`s what she would have said.

His cell phone rang. It was his mom! He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Baby Boy! I haven`t heard from you in such a long time!"

"Mom, please not right now!"

"I called to tell you that you have grown too old for that place you`re staying in! It`s time you went to college!

"College? Mom are you serious? I`m a super hero now!"

"Well there`s not that many things that super hero`s do around here anymore!"

"Mom! I am not going to college! Robin, Cyborg and Starfire didn`t go to college!"

"Yes, but they are not you! Now you are going to college no matter what!!"

"MOM!"

"I already signed up you for Rupert Grint University!"

"Alright. I`ll tell the guys in the morning."

"That`s my Boy! I`ll pick you up at 5' o clock! Is that alright for you?"

"In the morning!"

"No silly! The afternoon!"

"Oh."

"Bye Baby Boy!"

"Bye Mom."

Beast Boy hung up the phone. More bad news. This is too much for one day. College? He plopped himself on the couch.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Peace! XD


	2. Chapter 2: The Day

Supreme Green

Chapter 2: The Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any teen titan.

It`s finally here! Yayz! XD

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh" moaned Beast Boy as he pulled himself out of bed. Suddenly he remembered that his mom would pick him up at 5:00 P.M. He had to pack his stuff. He told everybody later after his mom called. He looked at the time, 7:30 A.M. He pulled his clothes on and walked on out. Cyborg had his favorite chef hat on and was holding out a tray of strawberry tarts.

"There he is! Our college buddy!" Cyborg announced happily.

Beast Boy dragged his feet to the booth. Raven, Robin, and Starfire were already sitting down at the the table. Robin had a freaky smile on his face and Raven rolled her eyes, Starfire, well she was gobbling down her strawberry tarts.

Robin got up and gave Beast Boy a noogie.

"Ahaha! You`ve grown so much!" Robin said still with the scary smile on his face.

"I`ve lived here most of my life." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Hey, what`s the matter?" Cyborg asked very concern.

"It`s just that, well, I won`t be here anymore and I really and I mean REALLY  don`t want to go." Beast Boy said with a frown.

Robin whispered something to Starfire while she wiped jelly off her mouth.

After a mostly silent breakfast ( the only noise was Starfire) Beast Boy walked over to the big window and sat down as the sun hit his face. Raven walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Look I know I acted like a jerk yesterday, and, I`m sorry! I am really sorry!" She apologized.

Cyborg saw them and put on some soft music. Beast Boy turned around and did that "cut it out I`m trying to make a move here!" symbol.

Raven giggled for the first time. Raven looked into Beast Boy`s eyes and he looked into hers.

"I forgive you. So I guess we can`t have that date now." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." Raven said as she did that half smile.

"I`ll miss you." She whispered almost.

"Me too." He said.

Raven looked past his green eyes and into his heart as she saw his feeling for her. Beast Boy broke past her dark eyes and he thought she would have a dark, solid, and cold heart, but actually her heart was as soft as silk.

They both closed their eyes and slowly leaned forward. Raven couldn`t stand it anymore she forced herself forward and kissed Beast Boy! Beast Boy opened his eyes to make sure it was real, it was. Their lips touched and they finally accepted one thing they would always love each other. Raven opened her eyes and pushed herself back as soon as she realized what she was doing. She had a shocking look in her eyes and stammered "I-I-I have to go." Beast Boy was left alone. He finally kissed her! He fell backwards. Cyborg ran up to him.

"Cha- CHING!" He yelled with excitement.

"What was it like? Were her lips soft? Did you tongue?" Cyborg asked.

"It was amazing! Yeah, her lips were as soft as anything! No! I did NOT tongue...but I almost did!" Beast boy said as he got up and jumped up and down like a 6 year old girl does when she gets a new toy.

"Score 1 for MISTA BEAST BOY!" Cyborg announced. The two happy boys high fived each other.

Beast Boy looked at the clock. It said 8:30.

"I gotta pack!" Beast Boy said.

"Dude, I`ll help you pack. You know I`ll miss you buddy you know." Cyborg admitted as he gave Beast Boy a friendly slap on the back.

After an hour of packing things up. Beast Boy wanted to take a walk around for ole good times sake. They ended up walking right into Robin and Starfire making out in the hall.

"Woah! Save that for later `K?" Cyborg said.

After the walk around Beast Boy started to get tired. He laid down on the

couch and looked up at the ceiling. You know those feelings where you just look up and think, well this was one of the those moments for him. He eventually fell asleep and took a nap for a few hours. While took a nap he dreamed. This is what he dreamed: He was at college. Everyone there had normal faces normal hair. He walked through the halls. Jocks pointed and laughed these words "Greenie! Greenie! Greenie Weenie!" Cheerleaders pointed and laughed "Greenie! Greenie! Greenie Weenie!" Emos and goths pointed and moaned "Greenie! Greenie! Greenie Weenie!" Even nerds pointed and snorted "Greenie! Greenie! Greenie Weenie!" Beast Boy ran. He ran until he saw light a bright light. Being a dream he ran through it and woke up.

He started yelling when he woke up "Greenie! Greenie! Greenie Weenie! I have a green penis!" Cyborg heard Beast Boy yell from the kitchen. Cyborg ran into the den-like room and sat next to his friend. "Dude. Why the hell are you yelling about your penis?" Cyborg asked him.

"I-I-I had a dream about college and people were calling me Greenie, Greenie, Greenie Weenie." Beast Boy stammered.

"Well it was just a dream. Now get up it`s 4:45! Your mom will be here any minute now!" Cyborg told Beast Boy.

A few minutes later Beast Boy got his stuff and waited for his mom to pull up. Robin patted his back, Starfire gave him a small hug, Raven kissed him on the cheek. Cyborg was crying his eyes out and he hugged Beast Boy as tight as he could. "Cyborg! Air!" Beast Boy pointed out as he was being hugged.

"Oh right." Cyborg let go and wiped a tear from his face. Beast Boy`s mom pulled up in the mini van she`d had since Beast Boy was six. His mom was normal no green skin or pointed ears. She had green elixir right before he was born and pointed ears because he was part Irish. She honked her horn and Beast Boy got in the car and they drove off to Rupert Grint University in California. After the long ,long, long, LONG drive they finally arrived in the parking lot of Rupert Grint University.

" And reality meets the super hero." Beast Boy grumbled.


End file.
